


LA Devotee

by LadyoftheValley



Series: Drabbles Inspired By... [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, I've never been to los angeles only seen it on tv, Los Angeles, M/M, Oikawa is rich and throws his money around, Partying, Post-High School, Rating May Change, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, he just likes to look good, hook-ups, oikawa tooru doesn't like gendered clothes, slightly jealous Kuroo, tbh I needed Oiks in heels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheValley/pseuds/LadyoftheValley
Summary: LA was a place you only found yourself staying in if you were running away from something. For Kuroo, running away had him running into something else, something he didn't know he could find in the arms of Oikawa Tooru.





	LA Devotee

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by P!ATD's song of the same name

Kuroo Tetsurou had taken the first flight to Los Angeles he could get, wanting nothing more to escape, and knew that LA was the one place he could go and disappear for a while. Admittedly, he didn’t want to do much other than mope in a bar somewhere, but the universe seemed to have more in store for him than just his family picking out a girl for him to marry without his knowledge.

That shady bar was where he encountered none other than Oikawa Tooru.

Oikawa Tooru had come to Los Angeles to escape his life in Japan being a part of the Olympics team, and also to follow instructions and let his knee have a break. More training after the season he just had would probably have him in the hospital before the first match even started. But he found that he liked the fast-paced nature of LA, the endless entertainment he could find to forget most of his anxieties, fame doing a wonder for him socially.

It was the loud laugh Oikawa let out that captured Kuroo’s attention.

He turned in his stool, seeing Oikawa in a booth near the back, and couldn’t stop his shock, “Oikawa?”

Surprised eyes turned, and Oikawa’s face lit up with recognition, “Kuroo?” He got up from the booth, and Kuroo was surprised to see Oikawa Tooru of all people wearing feminine high-waist jeans, cutting him a beautiful figure, with a pale blue blouse tucked in, “Oh my god, I didn’t ever imagine seeing a familiar face here!” 

Kuroo sputtered a bit, because Oikawa had gotten more beautiful since they last met, but recovered himself, “Y-yeah. I just flew in, actually. Haven’t even sorted out a hotel.”

Oikawa laughed, making even more heads turn, “Then come on. I’m not going to let you get mugged because you needed a drink before a bed.”

He grabbed Kuroo’s hand boldly while simultaneously setting a stack of cash on the counter to pay for Kuroo’s tab, more than necessary, and pulled him out into the sun, luggage trailing behind. Kuroo did his best to keep up, “Where are we going?”

“Where I’m staying, of course. Like I said, not letting you get mugged. Keep your bag close.” His eyes glittered as he looked around, but Kuroo couldn’t tell if it was just a trick of the lights reflecting in them or just Oikawa’s seeming excitement.

Kuroo followed obediently, taking in the sights, before Oikawa pulled into a hotel way above his paygrade, “Oikawa, I can’t afford this.”

Oikawa laughed, “Who said you were paying?” He took Kuroo to the front desk, only having to settle against it before the concierge was smiling in their direction, “What can I do for you, Mr. Oikawa?”

“I need a room near mine for my friend here. Bill me for it.”

Immediately, the concierge was typing away on their computer, booking and billing, “Of course. Your friend’s name?”

Kuroo cut in, “Kuroo Tetsurou, and I can’t let you pay for my room.” He directed the last part at Oikawa, but Oikawa ignored him, “He’s Japanese, like me. Kuroo’s his family name. Make sure it’s in there correctly.”

Before Kuroo could make him understand, the concierge was holding out key cards, “Here you are, Mr. Kuroo. Welcome to our establishment. Don’t hesitate to call us if you have any questions or special requests.”

Oikawa took the cards when Kuroo didn’t reach for them, and pulled him along once more, “Oh, come on, Kuroo. It’s already being paid for. You might as well use it.” Oikawa’s laughing, and Kuroo doesn’t think anyone laughs nearly this much. Maybe Oikawa’s drunk. They did happen upon each other in a bar, after all.

Once in the elevator, Oikawa dropped his hand and leaned against the wall, “So, what are you running from to end up here in LA?” If Oikawa had learned anything during his time here, it was that people only came here if they were running from something. Oikawa was running from his stupid injury and his own professional expectations, after all, so there was no shame in it.

Kuroo kept his eyes on the door, “I’m not running from anything.”

Oikawa snorted unattractively, not worried about his image if it was only Kuroo, “Bullshit.” But he dropped it, leading Kuroo out of the elevator and to his room, ushering him inside.

It was lavish, Kuroo couldn’t deny that, but he still couldn’t stay here off of Oikawa’s money. Oikawa seemed to sense his thoughts, and went to open the window, “I won’t take no for an answer, Kuroo. You should know that.” He turns a smirk over his shoulder before looking back out, sunlight gleaming through his hair, making Kuroo’s breath catch at his beauty. Yup, Oikawa Tooru definitely became more beautiful since they last met.

Oikawa hummed and turned on his heel, stepping away from the window to walk over, “Get ready for tonight. I’m taking you out, and I won’t take no. Wear something nice, and if you don’t have something nice, come over. My room’s 604.”

And with that, Oikawa left him to his own devices.

Kuroo sighed, looking down at his suitcase. He might as well start unpacking and getting ready for whatever Oikawa had planned.

Kuroo was fussing over his appearance when Oikawa walked back in a few hours later, “Ready yet? It’s almost time to go.”

Oikawa looked ravishing, now sporting a deep red blouse tastefully unbuttoned with a sparkle of a diamond necklace peeking out, and high-waist jeans traded in for high-waist slacks. He had swapped his earlier sneakers out for deep red heels that Kuroo doubted were comfortable enough to be walking in, but made his stomach tight for a reason he knew all too well but vehemently denied.

The walking epitome of sex appeal stepped closer, looking him over as if appraising him, “Take off the blazer. Just the black shirt and tie will do. Fashion, you know? Are those red-bottom shoes? They better be. And stop messing with your hair! The bedhead suits you and gives you a ‘look.’ If you’re going to be on my arm, then we’re going to have to be on the same fashion level.”

Oikawa picked at his clothes, but Kuroo could only focus on the smell of his cologne, “Where are we going?”

“Out. I’m going to show you a night you won’t ever forget, Tetsu-chan. This is why people come to LA, after all. You want a night that’ll let you forget whatever you’re running from, and lucky for you, you met with just the right person to show you the best way to escape.” He takes a step back, a self-satisfied smirk on his face, “At least your tie matches my blouse. I’ll get you cufflinks to match my necklace too.”

“Diamond cufflinks?”

Oikawa scoffs, “Don’t question it. I’m being generous here.”

And Oikawa was being generous. Kuroo knew this. The Oikawa Tooru he had heard so much about in high school was a greedy king who clawed his way to the top, no matter who he had to tear down. This wasn’t that Oikawa.

Kuroo followed Oikawa to his room to retrieve the cufflinks, and why couldn’t he be surprised to see the remnants of past lovers left behind? Oikawa went to a small box on the dresser and brought it over, “Don’t mind the mess. Sometimes I just can’t shake away the lowlifes trying to woo me for my money unless I pay them to go away with something else.”

That sounded… incredibly lonely.

Kuroo took the cufflinks and started putting them on, keeping his gaze down and voice quiet, “You don’t have to be nice to me just because we know each other.”

Oikawa pauses briefly by the dresser, before setting the box back down, “It’s not just because I know you. It’s because I know that look in your eyes all too well, and I know the perfect remedy.”

Once Kuroo was ready, Oikawa pulled him out into the street, having the valet fetch him his car. He turned to Kuroo before he could even open his mouth, “No complaining about using my money, okay? I’m treating you tonight, and to pay me back, you’re not allowed to be a buzzkill about it.”

Kuroo had his doubts, but he nodded, and seeing Oikawa light up with a smile was almost worth it.

They sped away from the hotel, and Oikawa had them parked in front of a luxury nightclub in no time. He tossed his keys to the valet and flashed a sultry smile, before taking Kuroo’s arm in his and leading him inside.

And that’s how their night began.

Kuroo found himself thrown into the night life Oikawa offered, hands on him and begging for dances, black eyes falling in love too fast and hard, and neon lights always lighting Oikawa up and highlighting his beauty. Kuroo only allowed himself to dance with Oikawa, and found himself fending off people who only wanted Oikawa for his money, pulling Oikawa a little closer every time.

He danced and sweat and fell in love with the atmosphere around them, feeding his own rambunctious energy.

And then he and Oikawa fell into the pool. They both came up gasping and laughing, and Kuroo saw the way the lights reflected in Oikawa’s eyes, so he laughed and grabbed two glasses of white wine from one of the waitresses, handing one to Oikawa before pulling him into a soft kiss probably fueled by inebriation just as much as attraction, “Thank you for this.”

Oikawa took the glass, the white wine blushing pink under the soft lights, just like Oikawa’s cheeks, “Don’t thank me, Tetsu-chan. I’m just another LA devotee.”


End file.
